Tale of the Black Orb
by TheUltimateVampire
Summary: This story is based off of a joke a friend of mine made up. I think the rating is good for the content, right?


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. It belongs to it's legal owner.

This story is based off of a joke a friend of mine made up. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

A/N: Kuririn is Krillin. I used the manga name so if you want just read it as Krillin.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky on a bright sunny day as Goku trained in the mountains. "YYY-AAAHHH!!!" Goku yelled as he hit a large boulder. Cracks appeared around the boulder, then it shattered into dust. "Wow, I need to train some more, last time I hit a boulder it shattered instantly." Goku said to himself with a smile. As the dust settled he saw an opening. He walked up to it and said to himself. "That boulder must have been blocking this cave. I wonder why?" As he looked inside he saw a strange black orb about the size of a basketball floating in a beam of light. He walked up to it and studied it. "This is a little weird." Goku said as he poked it with his finger. When he did the orb began to glow. Goku pulled his hand back. "Uh-oh this could be bad." He said stepping away from the now glowing orb. A second later something dropped out of the orb and it stopped glowing. Goku let out a breath he was holding. "At least nothing bad happened." He looked down at the object that had come out of the orb and picked it up. "What, no way!" Goku said in surprise as he now held the one star dragon ball. Goku touched the black orb again but nothing happened. "Maybe it only gives out one to a person. I need to go and get the others." Goku said and flew out of the cave.

"Gohan it's almost time for dinner. Come in and wash up." Chi-Chi called out to her son. "Okay." Gohan called back. "Thanks for inviting us over Chi-Chi." Bulma said sitting next to Vegeta. "Yeah thanks a lot Chi-Chi." Kuririn said sitting across from Bulma. "It's no trouble and besides it's nice to have company every once in a while." Chi-Chi said as she put the finishing touches on the meal. Gohan walked in and washed his hands before sitting next to Kuririn. Chi-Chi was about to put the food on the table when Goku came in. "Well it's about time Goku we were going to eat without you." Chi-Chi said a little angry. "We can't eat right now there's something more important than that right now." Goku explained. "What could be more important than a home cooked meal?" Chi-Chi asked heatedly. Goku took the one star dragon ball out of his pocket and put it on the table then said "I think we can get more of the dragon balls but you guys have to come with me." "If this has something to do with the dragon balls then I'm going." Kuririn said standing up. Bulma stood up as well and said "Vegeta and I will go with you." Vegeta stood up and said "What makes you think I'm going to help Kakarrot?" "If you don't want to help him then you can help me by flying me there." Bulma said looking at Vegeta sternly. Vegeta looked away and said "Fine, I'll help you." Gohan stood up and said "I'm going with you dad." Chi-Chi sat down and said "Well I'm staying here and enjoying this nice hot meal." "Well alright we'll be back in a little while, Chi-Chi." Goku said then ran out the door followed by the others. "I cooked them a nice meal the least they could do is eat it." Chi-Chi said as she started to eat alone.

"How much farther, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked flying next to Goku. "We're almost there I can see the cave opening now." Goku said slowing down. They all landed and entered the cave. As they came up to the orb Goku explained "This is it. I came in here and touched this after that it started to glow then the one star dragon ball came out and when I touched it again nothing happened so I thought maybe if another person touches it another dragon ball would come out." Vegeta walked up to the orb and put his hand on it. The orb started to glow and out came the two star ball. "Wow, it worked." Kuririn said then walked up to the orb and put his hand on it. The orb started to glow and out came the three star ball. Gohan done the same and out came the four star ball. "Now it's my turn." Bulma said walking up to the orb. She placed her hand on the orb but instead of just the five star ball the six and seven star ball came out as well. Bulma started to laugh loudly. "What's so funny Bulma?" Kuririn asked confused. Bulma turned around with the three dragon balls and said "I've got more balls than you guys."

* * *

We there we go readers. Do you like it? Did you hate it? Well tell me in a review.


End file.
